Apologies of a Tyrant
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Follows the story after The Family of Blood episode. Jeremy/ Son of Mine writes letters to the Doctor, telling you his story. How did the doctor react and how did he trick them to the demises? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Apologies of a tyrant.**_

_**Chapter 1- When it all comes crashing down. **_

Doctor,

It's over… you win. The Doctor always wins, I realise that now. All I remember is falling to the floor, my hands grew slick with mud. We were deceived by such a small little trick. You told us to run and so we did, right into a fate worse than death. Fear grew in me as I tore my head up to see what had happened.

But you know the worst part…

… you, towering over me, a look of absolute … disappointment on your face. Not fury or contemplation, just disappointment.

It was the worst thing I could have seen, for then I had nothing to say. If you were angry I could have argued back, it would have been better then silence.

Then you began to speak.

"No second chances." My heart sank, so you were planning to kill us. Ha. Little did I know what you had planned was so much worse. Death is easy, quick. Immortality lasts a lifetime.

When you stooped down and held out your hand to my sister, I flinched, trying to save her yet I new it was futile, best just accept my death and die peacefully.

My sister gingerly extended her little fingers towards you. When her skin met yours you snapped your hand over her; she was snared, trapped.

From that moment on I would have done anything you said. If you told me to kill a thousand men I would have without falter. If you told me to end my own life I would have done it without a second's hesitation as long as it guaranteed her safety; it's how much she meant to me. My sister may not have said much but her affection was unparalleled. We look after each other, my family. A family of blood we were but at least we stayed together.

And I saw you there, watching you, watching me, your eyes smouldering depths of pain. It hurt you to do this. Then you crooked your finger at me, commanding me towards you. With a tear down my cheek I took a step forward, and another, until I stood by you side, under your watchful gaze, where I belonged.

I was trapped too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - It's a Dog's Life.**_

Doctor,

Did you ever feel so utterly alone that you craved just the simplest form of communication? Did you ever feel that you would surly go insane if you didn't hear another voice?

But of course you have; you're The Doctor, you were born lonely.

Well then you know how I felt when you locked me away in a dark room, nothing but myself for company. Nothing but my screams and cursing echoed and rebounded off the walls, coming back to me, taunting.

The mind plays tricks on you when it is the only thing you have.

He's slaughtered every member of your family by now: your mother, father… sister. And you know what? He didn't even flinch doing it.

I growled, pulling myself away from my tyrant mind. Pacing up and down the small holding room my fingers began to itch. They begged me to do something: throw a punch; strangle someone. And yet here I stood, silently waiting to be let out … like a good boy. I groaned and sank to the floor.

A few minutes or maybe days later you opened the door with a loud clank, the sound magnified after not hearing anything significant for God knows how long.

I smirked as he entered.

"Well, Well, Well has Master come to check up on his little pet?" I taunted, my voice slightly croaky from some misuse. You didn't raise your voice or come up with a smart comeback. You merely crooked your finger at me again.

_Heel boy,_ I mentally thought while slowly meandering over to you, my hands clenched into tight balls. You smiled slightly.

_Good boy_, my mind chipped in; I had a right mind to tell it to shut up.

Placing your hand on my shoulder, you led me out of the room, guiding me somewhere in the unknown. The notion kept me on my toes and rather skittish.

Maybe it was that, that drew me to spin round, aiming a punch for you. Yet there you stood with my fist in your hand, you eyes not even expressing surprise; you expected it. You arched your eyebrows at my outburst.

_Bad boy_.

I groaned; was there anything I could get away with, with you? Every plan I came up with you were already 10 steps ahead and looking down at me like a petulant delinquent. I turned back around and began walking again, you hot on my heels. I could feel your even breaths on the back of my neck, reminding me of your presence.

If you expected me to roll over you had another thing coming.

_My My My the reviews are pouring in! Aww guys im so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, so did this one match up? _

_Oh and the whole letter format, don't worry i'll explain:_

_I've kinda already set this up as a sequel *waits for imformation to process in everyone's mind* _

_Okay yeah, I plan ahead! And you'll find out why it's in letter format in the sequel; you've got some waiting to do yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Blackmail**_

Doctor,

It at first seemed we had gone in a circle. You dragged me out the TARDIS, back exactly to where I had been captured. Had you changed your mind? The fields of this foreboding town grew heavy with mist. Yet you didn't stop; you continued to tug me into a farm. Yet we were only a few feet away from the entrance to the TARDIS, so close to freedom.

"What are you doing?" I finally choked out, "Let me go," I viciously tried to pull my arm out of your grasp but to no avail. You were having none of it.

"What's happened to my family?" I muttered.

"Dieing, very, very slowly. Happy now?" You replied, no inflection in your voice, dead.

"What do you mean?" At last, conversation seemed to stir between us.

"You had the nerve to want immortality, so you'll have it."

"But, why? Why not just kill us, it's what I would have done." I stopped struggling now, tired of fighting a loosing battle.

"That's where we two people differ. I wanted you to die out peacefully. I don't cause murder unless vital."

"But it was vital for us, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" I growled, flinching at the accusation.

"NO! I would have DIED. Died rather then kill an entire town just to find one man." Your voice grew louder and louder and at last there it was. I was scared of you.

"Do you not realise what I had to go through because of you and your family." You whispered into my ear, still gripping my arm. "My human counterpart thought he was committing suicide, he despised the very person I was, he wanted nothing to do with me. And you know what? Neither do I." I gasped as your grip got tighter; painful. You immediately released your grip; so you didn't like causing pain.

Sensing my freedom I took my chance and ran for it, moving as fast as my legs could take me.

"Oh, no you don't." I heard from behind me. Then a buzzing sound flitted through my ears. Trying to pay no attention to it I carried on. Yet the sound followed me, even growing louder. Louder still. Louder, louder, louder…unbearable. I dropped to my knees, covering my ears. Yet the sound still thumped and reverberated against my head, haunting me.

"Ahh! Stop, Please!" I moaned. Through my constant groans of "stop" and "no more" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't try that again." and then the pain stopped, as easy and as quick as it had started

And yet here I was again, a puppy at his master's feet. What a cruel world.

Still on my knees I looked up gingerly to face you and your pain filled eyes. This time you held your sonic screwdriver neatly in your hand, ready to use it again if you needed to. Who knew one little instrument could inflict so much pain. Pain through sound.

"So what happens now, Doctor?" I smirked, you didn't want to inflict pain on me and no way was I going to go quietly to whatever you had planned for me. Deadlock… or so I thought.

"Lucy, come out here for a moment." My smirk fell almost comically from my face as my little sister's face peered out through the door, scared half to death. She stumbled to your side, her eyes darting to the ground.

And then I knew what you had planned, the little girl who stood before me was leverage. If I cooperated she would suffer less, maybe even be released. If I tried to rebel she would pay the consequences.

"You're a cruel man, Doctor." I growled.

"So you figured it out then. I despise myself for doing this, more then you realise. Yet I must be done for it is the only way to make you listen." You took a breath before continuing, I watched your chest rise and fall slowly, "do as I say and I will take care of your sister, visit her, make sure she doesn't become the lonely man I am. Once a year, every year, I will guarantee you that. Fail to do so and… well I think you know. She will never see another face again. Now will you come or no?"

I saw her face filled with tears, trails forming, splintering off in many directions and falling lamely to the floor, no one to wipe them away. I sighed.

"You leave me no choice." I gave her a weak smile, bringing my thumb over her slightly swollen eyes. Then I turned to the man who I despised for this with a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Keep her safe," was the last thing I said to you.

Ohhhhh, Dark Doctor! Haha. Two updates in a day, aren't you guys lucky! Right the last chapter got people confused with the whole dog thing.

Right, the dog 'commands' that kept coming up were merely Jeremy expressing his hate towards The Doctor without actually saying anything. He thought The Doctor kept treating him as if a dog as he barely talked to him and just crooked his finger as if saying to a dog 'heel' so Jeremy just made snarky little remarks in his head, but had the control not to voice them. However the telepathy idea would have been cool... *plans start brewing in my head* Hope I cleared it up!

So please review this chapter aswell. Just to let you know I think I can only get another chapter out of this story! As it's getting too close to when he gets frozen as a scarecrow for much else to happen but dont forget a sequel is on its way! Anyway tell me what you think and more ideas are welcome. Oh and i would just like to thank Cecca for giving me the idea for this story *gives a round of applause and bows* your idea was amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOW! **_haha the response from this story is amazing! I'm SO glad you liked it. An so here it is... the last chapter! *dramatic music plays in the background*

So i ask one thing, even if you're a silent reader, please just give a little review on what you thought about the story. It doesnt have to be much if you don't want to. Just give it a mark out of ten or out of a 5* rating. I just want a little feedback :) *smiles sweetly* anyway without furthur delay lets read!

_**Chapter 4- The Two Sides Of Jeremy**_

Doctor,

As we stood in a dead silence, I wrapped myself in Lucy's arms. The night air seemed as if it could weep. I breathed her scent for the last time and closed my eyes. I would never see her again.

Curious…

…I felt grief.

Time; I was running out of it. I wished for the world to halt for just a few moments while I comforted my tear filled sister.

"Don't leave me with him," she gurgled. I did not reply; I had no answer. I could not save her. I felt sick with myself.

Stepping away from her embrace I put my hands stiffly by my side, waiting in the tense air. Yet she wasn't prepared to let me go and she reclaimed me in a tight hug. But how could I return it? I had condemned her; if I had not told my family to run we would be dead now. A far happier end then this. Because of this my hands remained by my side, waiting, forever waiting. I smirked at the irony.

Then I thought I heard two words whispered from behind me.

"I'm sorry."

Buzzing filled my ears once again but it stopped within a few seconds and when I tried to turn to see what was going on I could not. Blinking did not work, yet I found I did not need to blink in the first place. Breathing, my heart, everything had stopped. Strange.

You appeared in front of me, a looked of sadness hidden beneath a mask of indifference. So you had done this to me.

"You are suspended in time, do not worry. It is a simple freezing of your molecular structure. You wanted to live forever, so here it is." You then bent, turning my sister, tearing her away from me, and faced her.

"He is fine, I promise you. Now come with me, it's time to complete my side of the bargain." She shook her head miserably and turned back to me, squeezing me in her arms.

"No, do not take my brother from me, please," she moaned. All you did in response was sigh, then pick her up, carrying her away from me.

"Don't!" I screamed in my mind. Yet no one heard, I didn't expect them to. She put up a fight; I'll give her that, yet she was no match for you. You soon had her back in the TARDIS, where she would surely never see me again.

"Goodbye," I muttered weakly, again in my mind. This time she seemed to hear for she turned and gave me one last desperate look to see something, maybe if I was faking? Or maybe just to remember my face.

"I'm Sorry," I echoed your words, Doctor, but with entirely different meanings. You said it because you were going to commit an act that would cause heartache. I said it because I could commit no act at all. All I could do was stand here, silent as the grave you may say, and smirk at this situation. Believe me, if I could move I would have wept. Yet my face remained that of a petulant, evil snake. The Two sides of Jeremy.

I stood there, watching the sunrise, as you left; you were buried somewhere within the TARDIS. The world splintered into rays or gold, red and blue, showering the world in light. Yet no light was there in my heart; it was as black as the day I was born. I marvelled at how peaceful the world seemed. Never before had I seen a sunrise. But let me tell you, as time grew on I became sick of them; it was just a constant reminder of everything that happened. Another day down, a lifetime to go. Time passed groggily as I waited for you to return.

Eventually you did, this time no child at your side, your hands pushed into the pockets of your overcoat. You seemed … weary.

I was forced to remain a mute as you strapped me to a contraption that held me up with rope, which was coarse and bit into my skin harshly. No pleas could I make of you, I just simply had to accept it. When you began to dress me in torn, frayed clothes and stuffed them with straw I believe I got the picture of where this was heading. A scarecrow. I was now a guardian of these hills. A protector. A far cry from what I was.

When you were happy with the arrangements you stood in front of me, a hood loosely held in your hands. Then you walked to me and whispered in my ears three words that at the time I hung on to with a passion.

"She is safe."

And then the hood went on and I succumbed to a world of partial blackness.

And so that is my story, Doctor. Of how I went from son-of-mine to protector-of-yours as I stood there, repaying my debt day by day. I belong to you. Mine is a world shrouded in silence. For years I have been banned to speak… now it's time for you to listen.

So at some point during this little tale I assume you have come to the conclusion that I must be free from the bonds in which you placed me. After all I must be to be writing to you, mustn't I? But that is a story for another day. A day that I feel may come very soon.

Until then,

Jeremy

**THE END**

and there you are! So So So? Gimme Gimme Gimme feeback, Por Favor!

PS Sequel is in motion! (three guesses as to what you think the plot is...)

PPS Please read my other stories if you want to explore more of my work :)


	5. Chapter 5

Check out the sequel to Apologies of a Tyrant. It's called Earning Forgiveness! Review Please!


End file.
